Blast From The Past
by ILOVETMI
Summary: What happens when Clary draws an time portaling rune and the cast of TID come to the cast of TMI? Is there going to be ending relationships, new lovers, jealousy, and the Herondales? Of course there will be Will and Jace, no doubt about that. Also is there going to be drama over girls?
1. The Portal

**Author's Note: Hi this is my very first fan fiction story that I'm ever writing. I hope you enjoy this story cause I'm doing this instead of my homework. Anyways this is a crossover of the Mortal Instruments and the Infernal Devices. This idea came up into my mind during Science class and I just started to write. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Clary's POV: **

**June 1, 2015**

I was rinsing my hands in Jace's bathroom when a rune flashed before my eyes. I knew or felt that it was meant to bring something or someone from the past. I didn't know if it was going to be safe or not but I'll try it out anyways. I turned off the faucet and quickly dried off my hands with the fluffy white towel hanging off the rack. I opened the bathroom door to find Jace, Izzy, Alec, and Simon all gathered in the tiny, tidy, clean, organized, I mean _very organized _room of Jace, my boyfriend.

"What's going on?" I asked. Simon, who is my best friend more of brother, answered,"Nothin' just chillin." "Chilling? It's like 90 degrees right now, you may be not the one suffering but we are not chillin." I replied, "Anyways can I borrow someones stele, I left mine at Luke's and I don't feel like walking all the way back and forth." Luke is my mom's new husband, my step dad but more of an original dad since one biological one was dead because of me. "Sure," Jace answered handing his stele that was in his drawer before.

Right when the stele was placed in my hand, the same rune that I saw in the bathroom came into my mind again. "Why do you need it?" asked Izzy who was lazily laying on Jace's bed while trying to prefect her nails even though they were all ready _perfect. _Izzy was the type of girl when you mess with her, you get the bitchy demon that is hidden under a perfect piece of art. She had dark brown eyes with long jet black hair and a slightly tanned skin. _She's perfect! I got some damn fiery red hair with bright green eyes and freckles dotting all over my face. What a wonderful combination! _I thought to myself. "Clary?" asked the golden eyed boy who is the love of her life and who was also snapping her out of her reverie. "What?! Oh, I want to experiment a rune I just saw now in the bathroom." I said. "NO, give it back. Remember what happened the other day?" Jace replied.

_Flashback _

_"Hey let me try something," I asked. "Okay what do you want to do?" asked Jace asked he got off the bed and began to put his boxer back on. I began to put my bra and underwear on when I replied, "I saw a rune and I felt that it can turn something into ice." I waited for his response but I didn't get any and I just wandered my attention to him. His skin was so perfect, actually _everything _about him was perfect to his golden eyes, his olive golden skin and to his slightly chipped front tooth. I got off the bed and walked over to him and wrapped my tiny arms around his strong, muscular stomach. I am really tiny for my age and I only reached to Jace's shoulder. "Pppwwwweeeaaassssseeee?" I said in my most persuasive and vulnerable voice I had. I knew that he had a weakness that voice so I use it against him whenever I want him to do something with him. He sighed after of what felt like 10 minutes he said," Okay but we'll do it in the kitchen only." "Thank you!" I said as I kissed his back with all the love I had for him. "This better work or I'm not helping you with getting out of trouble _again."_ He said. "You won't be disappointed," I said with a smile._

_When he got a cup of water from the sink he placed the cup on the long, stainless steel counter. The kitchen was huge compared to Luke's and had a gigantic refrigerator with long counters going along the walls. He handed me his stele and backed away as if the cup was going to explode. I pressed the crystal tip of the stele and began to work. Whenever I drew pictures or runes, it's like the stele had its own mind. When I felt that the rune was done, I backed away to hide with Jace. _

_At first nothing happened but then all of a sudden, the cup had ice flowing all over it and the ice travelled to the bottom of the cup to spread quickly to surround the table. When I felt that it was done, the cup exploded with ice spiking everywhere. "Damn it!" I shrieked. I knew that sometimes that if I used too much power, the runes will over work itself. "I told that I wasn't helping, Clary. And if anyone asks don't mention my name." Jace said right before I was about to ask of his help and he walked the door. I stared at the door in disbelief and tried to think of a way to clean this up before anyone notices. "Thanks a lot Jace," I said to the door. _

_End Flashback_

"Well I won't put too much effort into it anyways, and I did clean up and you did leave me alone to clean it just like you said," I said, "It won't be anything bad, just something small. Can I do it on your wall?" "NO, the Institute isn't our property, it's the Clave's and we MUST take care of it, unless you will clean up after. Who knows what your new rune will do," said Alec. I haven't ever seen the blue eyed boy act like this only when it's related to the Clave. The Clave is the political body who runs the Shawdowhunters. Alec was true about the Institute being owned by the Clave but it's not like the rune will burn through the wall. "Well I know that it won't do anything bad just bring something from the past to the future." I said defensively. "Fine then, just be careful please I don't want my mom being angry with anyone," Alec said as he was hopingly thinking that Clary won't do anything wrong. "Always will," she said right back smiling. "Well get on with it, I don't have all day waiting. I have a nail appointment at 3:30 today so you better get moving," Izzy annoyingly said. "It's not like you actually need it, Izzy you're perfect just the way you are," Simon said proudly to his girlfriend. Simon is just getting used to being a Shadowhunter when he Ascended a month ago. Izzy smiled at that while I rolled my eyes and headed to the bare wall and began to draw the rune.

When I finished it, nothing happened but after a few seconds it began to glow a light blue color. I stepped back and waited for anything to happen. Suddenly it stretched to the size a Portal except there was random objects coming through. Izzy screamed while everyone tried to run to the door first . Jace got the door opened first and got out with Alec, Simon, Izzy and finally me coming out. Jace quickly closed the door and we huddled with each other to wait out the weird Portal. "CLARY WHAT IT HAPPENING!" Jace screamed over the roar of the strange Portal. "I DON'T KNOW THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPENING!" I screamed.

After I said that, the roaring stopped but we still kept in the position we were in. After what felt like 5 minutes Simon broke the silence saying, "I think the coast is clear guys." "This better be good Clary and I can't miss my appointment because of that Portal," said Izzy as we all got up and straightened ourselves. We all had our backs to each other as a precaution as Jace quietly and quickly opened the door. Inside the room, there was things everywhere that wasn't there before like a glass- now broken- chandelier and some broken plates and forks. In the middle of the room where four odd strangers wearing Victorian clothing. _"_What the fuck did you do Clary," asked Jace.

* * *

**Tess'a POV**

**June 1, 1878**

Will, Jem, Jessie, and I were all eating in the dining room when a explosion came from one wall and all of the plates, forks, and cups were being sucked into the wall. Jem and Will sprung into action with Jem getting me out of my seat and Will frantically prying Jessie from her seat. Just about me and Jem were heading for the door, Will lost his foot and was beginning to be sucked into the hole. Jessie screamed for Will and tried to grab his hand when she too lost her footing and came trampling into the hole with Will. "WILL! JESSIE!" Jem and I shouted in unison. I stared into his silver eyes of his just when a loud crack came from above. I hesitantly looked up and saw the ancient chandelier flying into the hole. "GO!" screamed Jem. No I mouthed to him.

Just when he was about to throw me into the hallway, the air pressure was too much that I started to being sucked into the mysterious hole as well. I screamed when Jem pushed the button in his cane and the sword came out. With all his might of not losing his grip on me or the floor, he was thrown off balance when he was just about to be struck the floor with his cane as a leverage. He gasped as he lost his footing and was being forced into the hole holding onto me. On the way, he tried to grab anything to stop us so that we won't enter the hole. "Don't leave me," I cried when we entered the hole, I began to see stars and darkness came over me.

* * *

**Will's POV**

**June 1, 2015**

I suddenly woke up and I instantly noticed that we were somewhere that was very ancient and odd. I remembered what happened and I looked for Jessie. I scanned the room and saw what a mess it was and I saw our chandelier? I spotted Jessie and I crawled to her. I shook her and she groaned. _Thank god she's alive _I thought to myself. She slowly opened her eyes and searched mine. I was about to search the room when two huge objects came hurdling our way. I knew for the fact that one of them was Jem since I sensed him from our _parabatai _bond and instantly knew the other was Tessa since she wouldn't leave Jem. I rushed to them when they landed and they seemed to be oaky. "Wake up!" I said hushingly trying to not draw attention. Tessa woke up first with her gray eyes darting from side to side looking of where we are. After two minutes, Jem finally woke up and he asked, "Where are we?" "I don't know but are certainly not in the London Institute," replied Jessie. "Thanks for stating the obvious." I said. She sent me _Don't you dare start _glare. I gulped, man she can be a bitch when she wants to. We all stood up and began to look at our new surroundings.

Just when we were about to leave, the door opened quickly and five random teenagers came through the door. The first one was a tall boy with gold hair and gold eyes, next was a petite girl with crazy red hair with bright green eyes, next a another boy with bright blue eyes with jet black hair, next a girl with the same hair but really longer but with dark brown eyes and finally another boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes. The group seemed to be taking us in as well for they were looking at our clothes and appearances. The boy with the golden features finally broke the silence and saying, "What the fuck did you do Clary."

**Author's Note: I hoped you really liked this, please tell how I should plan the book out or what happens to it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Sorry But Read

Hey everyone, it's me ILOVETMI...

I'm sorry to say this but I'm not gonna finish this story cause I like to read fan fiction instead of writing fan fiction. And anyways, I really dont have the time to do all the fuss of updating stories. I love all of you guys who favorited and followed my story but it's very hard for me to say this specific line:

_**If anyone you know who will be willing to adopt my story, please let me now so that I COULD TALK TO THEM AND SEE IF THEY'RE WILLINGLY WANTING TO HELP ME OUT. **_

**I would be very much appreciating to see if anyone can help me in this situation... let me know ASAP! **

**And thank you with best regards,**

**ILOVETMI**

_(P.S. I will be helping my wonderful aunt, Gatah408, with her own fan fiction about the Mortal Instruments...it should be posted soon in fact here's the summary of it and it's called "The Becoming Of Jace Herondale":_

_Jace is a nerd. A nerd who is usually bullied and has many flaws such as pimples, braces, glasses, and being scrawny. His parents die in a car accident with him being sent to the Lightwood resident in California where he meets Isabelle and Alec Lightwood...along with the jock twins: Jonathan and Clarissa Morgenstern. When one bet is being made, Clary and Izzy have to make Jace the most popular guy in school and he has to lose his V-card to either one of them. Rated M for future lemons and smut!_


End file.
